A chance meeting
by Laura 001
Summary: Jane comes across Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley in a store in London during her visit. How might this change the story?


**Disclaimer: Jane Austen is the genius behind Pride and Prejudice etc etc. Please don't sue me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jane smiled as she stood outside the window of a lovely dressmaker store. She had just seen two good acquaintances inside; Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. The two ladies looked like they were discussing material for a new gown. While Jane had initially been disappointed that they had not returned her call, on seeing the ladies again, she was certain that it was just a mistake.

Glancing up the street, she saw her Aunt Gardiner was still talking with her friend. She caught her aunt's attention and pointed inside the shop. The older lady nodded and then continued her animated discussion with the friend.

Jane made sure her bonnet was sitting perfectly and then entered the store. As she drew near the sisters, she could hear them.

 _I do hope they notice my presence soon; I don't want them to think I wish to eavesdrop_ , she thought.

'— thank god, it would have been a deplorable connection. We don't need any relations in trade through a wedding,' Miss Bingley was saying.

 _Was someone planning to marry?_

'No, no, we don't. But perhaps you misheard. Charles does seem most unhappy and she didn't look well when she visited—' Mrs Hurst started to reply.

 _Charles, do they mean Mr Bingley? Is he unhappy for some reason? Maybe I can help._

'We made the right decision to intervene, I would never be able to marry as well as I should, if he attached us to such lowly connections.'

 _Mr Bingley wanted to marry someone with connections in trade? Do they mean me or someone else? Surely they mean someone else: I am a gentlemen's daughter, after all. And they are my friends, they would not speak of me in such a manner. Oh! Does Mr Bingley love someone else!?_

'I don't think you will marry him anyway, you should set your sights elsewhere, sister.'

'I will marry him. Now what do you think of this sample?'

As she drew closer, she saw Miss Bingley held a hideous orange sample. _I wish I had the courage to tell her the colour does not suit her complexion_ , Jane thought guiltily.

'Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, good day to you both,' she said pleasantly with a friendly curtsey.

The two ladies whipped around in surprise.

Jane was disappointed to see their faces fall and glance, with paled complexions, to the door behind her.

She glanced around, but saw no-one behind her. She turned back to the two ladies, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

 _I wonder what is wrong with them. Perhaps they are unwell. Or have I simply startled them. I am so foolish, I should have made more noise to alert them that someone else was near them_.

Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst gave stilted curtseys in response.

'Miss Bennet, what a surprise! I had thought you returned to Hertfordshire,' Miss Bingley commented.

 _Oh, that must have been why they did not visit me._

'Not at all, I am in London for a time to come. As my friends, I would have called on you if I was to leave.'

'I see you have been tolerably well, although I must say you are looking a bit drawn,' Miss Bingley replied, 'but, I am sure that is just a reflection of your extending age.'

As Jane drew back slightly, she saw the shopkeeper raise an eyebrow.

 _How hurtful, surely she did not mean to be so cruel._

Miss Bingley continued in a carrying voice, 'The conditions you live in and the likelihood of you living on little income in the future - given your family, age and lack of dowry – probably don't help your complexion either.'

'Caroline,' Mrs Hurst hissed, cheeks slightly red.

'What?' Miss Bingley asked in a confused tone.

Mrs Hurst nodded to Jane who couldn't hide the hurt from her serene features.

'Sister, I am not saying anything she can't already know. I was just realising why she doesn't look as well as she has in the past. It seems she has bloomed unseen by any gentlemen and must now marry without tarry.'

Mrs Hurst glanced around the shop and shifted her weight. Jane followed her eyes and realised that while the shop wasn't busy, it was by no means empty either. Miss Bingley's comments had definitely been heard by the other people visiting the shop. Jane blushed and cast her eyes down.

 _That was quite cruel of Miss Bingley, maybe Lizzy is right about her._ Jane bit her lip. _Despite what Miss Bingley had said, it would be impolite to respond in kind. But maybe I could say something: Lizzy is always so witty, and I'll admit Lydia can also rebuke someone with ease when she puts her mind to it._

'Thank you, Miss Bingley, your concern is truly one of a kind.'

Jane heard a few giggles from the other customers who were perusing trimmings. Mrs Hurst moved from her sister's side towards the shopkeeper with a sample, as if to discuss it. Miss Bingley shot her sister a dissatisfied look and turned back to Jane.

'I must admit we have all been so busy recently, with the Darcys. My brother thinks very highly of Miss Darcy,' Miss Bingley replied clearly.

'I have heard she is a highly accomplished and sweet young lady, I would be surprised if Mr Bingley did not think well of her,' Jane replied, heart breaking as she bated back Miss Bingley's comment.

'Oh, she is! She has definitely applied herself more than some gentlemen's daughters that I know. But his regard for her is very high, and she would make him an excellent match. I do look forward to calling her sister, one day.'

'I thought I understood that she was not yet "out".'

Miss Bingley tittered. 'Well, I have much to do here, I daresay you will be leaving now.'

Jane raised an eyebrow.

 _Is Miss Bingley trying to get me to leave the store? Why? If she didn't want to talk, she didn't need to try and embarrass me. No, I should not think such things, it is unchristian. Either way, I do not wish to leave, my aunt is currently engaged and will meet me in this store._

'Please do not let me suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Bingley, I would be devastated if your newest orange gown was not of the latest fashion due to distractions from myself.' Jane paused a moment, and looked hard at Miss Bingley, before adding, 'I would suggest you chose a pastel colour in future, Miss Bingley, it would be a more flattering colour with your skin complexion.'

'My future husband likes this colour,' Miss Bingley snapped.

'My congratulations, I did not realise you were engaged. Who is your fiancé?'

Miss Bingley gave her a condescending smile. 'He hasn't proposed yet, but he will soon, I am sure.'

'Of course, please forgive the intrusion on your colour selection, it was genuinely meant.' Jane turned away and looked towards the ribbons, determined not to be chased from the store by Miss Bingley's treatment.

She could just see from the corner of her eye that Miss Bingley was watching her. The lady scowled quite openly, before she turned to her sister and pulled her from the discussion with the shopkeeper, pointing towards the door and Jane emphatically.

The bell above the door rung. Jane turned towards it to see if it was her aunt entering, the other two ladies with concerned looks.

 _Why is Miss Bingley so nervous? Could it be that she did separate Mr Bingley and I, like Lizzy suggested? And that he is arriving soon?_

It was her aunt. Jane offered a smile as her aunt joined her.

'Have you found anything of interest?' Aunt Gardiner asked.

'Maybe,' Jane replied, and then dropped her voice into a quiet whisper, 'Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst are here, the former was quite unkind and I am wondering if Lizzy was perhaps correct to be slightly apprehensive of her and her friendship. I think she wants me to leave the store, but I do not know why, so I thought that perhaps I should stay for a little longer and look at the collection…'

 _That did sound very suspicious of me, but I can't shake the feeling it is the right thing to do._ _Something is strongly telling me to stay._

'Well, I need some new ribbon for a bonnet for my dear daughter, can you help me?' Aunt Gardiner replied in a normal tone.

Jane smiled and turned back to the ribbons, ignoring the conversations around them.

She could see the two sisters heading towards the doorway, with no purchases.

 _Ah well, maybe they simply did not wish to be in the same place as me—_

The bell rang over the door once more and a loud voice said, 'Caroline, Louisa, did you find what you needed?'

Jane swung to the door.

 _Mr Bingley! Oh dear, he looks so thin and tired._

Her heart wrenched at the thought of him unwell enough to cause such changes.

'Charles, we are finished with our business, let us leave, I am tired and need to rest,' Miss Bingley replied.

'Charles—' Mrs Hurst began.

'Louisa, be quite, you are hurting my poor head,' Miss Bingley replied, sweeping passed her brother to reach the door. As Mr Bingley stepped back, he saw the rest of the shop, including the customers.

'Ja— Miss Bennet,' he said in surprise, stepping towards her.

Jane curtsied. 'Mr Bingley.'

Mr Bingley paused in his steps and bowed quickly, eyes barely leaving her form.

'I did not know you were in London. When did you arrive?' he enquired.

'A few weeks ago, I was staying with my aunt, Mrs Gardiner.' Jane indicated to the lady by her side and she and Mr Bingley acknowledged each other. Realising the sisters had not told their brother she had visited, in a moment of overtaking bitterness she could not help but add, 'I did call on you sisters shortly after I arrived and informed them, I am surprised they forgot to mention it.'

Mr Bingley's eyebrows furrowed and he cast a quick glance towards his sisters. Jane couldn't see his face when he turned: but, as Mrs Hurst immediately dropped her eyes to the ground, Miss Bingley raised her chin.

'That is surprising. I apologise for not calling, if I had known I would have called. What brings you to London?'

Jane blushed.

 _How could I say he brought me to London?_

It was her aunt who answered, 'I wished for assistance with my children and they love my niece here, as she is so sweet and patient; forgiving them all manner of mischief. Although they have certainly never hurt her, I daresay that she would be less forgiving if they did that.'

Mr Bingley paused a moment, trying to see if the older lady by Miss Bennet's side had any secondary meaning to her comments. Jane's blush indicated they did. His eyes searched Jane for a moment, darting from his sisters to the lady and then taking in the rather sever look of Mrs Gardiner, he said, 'My sisters are sometimes oblivious. May I call on you this afternoon? Will you be home?'

'We will.' Aunt Gardiner handed a card to Mr Bingley. 'Until this afternoon, Mr Bingley,' Mrs Gardiner added as she curtsied and directed her niece to the shopkeeper to pay for the ribbon in her hands. As they completed the transaction, the bell above the door sounded; the Bingley's and Mrs Hurst having left.

If Jane or her aunt had looked out the window, they would have seen Mr Bingley and Miss Bingley arguing in the street as they entered a carriage, as it was, only the other customers saw this spectacle. The gossip would be interesting for the rest of the day and the morrow, as the customers and their acquaintances discussed: how Miss Bingley had finally overreached her brother's complacent manners, how she had been terribly rude to a gentleman's daughter (despite her means), and if she had really interfered in a courtship between her brother and Miss Bennet.

* * *

By the time the ladies finished their shopping and arrived home, Mr Bingley was waiting in the sitting room and talking with Mr Gardiner.

Jane saw her aunt raise her eyebrow at the visiting gentleman, but entered the conversation gracefully and quickly directed the servants to bring tea and sandwiches.

'Good afternoon, Mr Bingley. I trust you found our home easily?' Aunt Gardiner asked.

'Good afternoon, Miss Bennet, Mrs Gardiner. Yes, my driver found it quite quickly, he is an excellent attendant. Miss Bennet, how are you?'

Jane blushed.

 _Mr Bingley is being very forward in his attentions to me. Why is he doing this? If he truly cared about me he would not have left Netherfield without taking leave of my family, and he would have returned to Hertfordshire much sooner. Why is he here and acting this way? It is so painful to see him and know he does not regard me as I do him._

'I am well thank you, Mr Bingley.'

'And your family, are they also well?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'I… ah… I was hoping, that, is it possible that umm… Miss Bennet, would you do me the honour of speaking with me in private for a moment.'

 _Surely I misheard?!_

Mrs Gardiner frowned slightly, but nodded and she and her husband left the room, leaving the door ajar slightly, Jane knew her aunt would be nearby.

'Miss Bennet, I apologise if there has been any confusion caused by my removal to town and my sisters actions. I confess, Caroline informed me that she overheard the conversation between yourself and Miss Elizabeth where you said that, despite you feeling nothing for me, you would still seek to encourage my affections in the hope of a proposal. I'll admit I was hurt by your comments, but I hope I can convince you to love me with time, my heart is entirely yours and these past weeks have been horrid without you.'

'Mr Bingley, I had no such conversation with Lizzy, or anyone else. I do admire you and enjoy your company.'

'You—you didn't say that? Damn Caroline!'

Jane started at his sudden anger and language.

'Mr Bingley?' she asked with trepidation.

'Caroline has gone too far,' he explained with underlying fury, 'first she lies about a conversation and then she deceived me about your being in town.' He sucked in a deep breath, before his voice softened and he added, 'I am so sorry I doubted you and listened to my sister. I should have known better. Can you ever forgive me?'

'Of course you would listen to your sister, and for that I certainly forgive you. Although, I will own that I am slightly disappointed that you thought so low of me.'

'I promise I will never doubt you again. I was stupid to listen to my sister over you, you are a sweet and honest soul. My sister is… well she has her flaws and ambition is one of them. Miss Bennet, will you give me the privilege of agreeing to be my wife?'

'Yes, yes, Mr Bingley, I will.'

Mr Bingley swept up her hand and pressed it to his lips firmly. 'Thank you, my dearest Jane, you are making me the happiest man in the world.'

'As you are making me the happiest lady,' Jane replied softly.

'I will also be sending Caroline to my aunt in Newcastle until she learns the importance of not lying and that you come first.'

'Oh, Mr Bingley, you really do not need to do that. She is your sister!'

'She is my sister, however she has intruded and hurt people, yourself included, and I will not allow that to go unanswered. I have neglected bringing her into line for longer than I should have, and it has resulted in an almost irreparable incident. She will not be returning to Netherfield with me.'

'I will not be able to visit you there if no lady is in attendance,' Jane pointed out with concern.

'Louisa will join me with her husband. While she was involved in the deceit, she was also tricked by Caroline and thought she was protecting me from a fortune-hunter, indeed she was reconsidering the situation.'

Jane recalled the overheard conversation, now sure that the sisters had been talking about her, and recollected Louisa's doubts. 'I would be delighted to know Mrs Hurst to a greater degree,' Jane answered.

Mr Bingley smiled in response, kissing her hand, which he had yet to let go of.

There was a knock at the door and Jane dragged her hand free, stepping back from Mr Bingley. Her aunt appeared a moment later.

'Aunt, I am engaged to Mr Bingley. His removal from Hertfordshire was a misunderstanding caused by his sister. I am so very happy.'

'Congratulations, my dear Jane, and to you as well, Mr Bingley. Mr Gardiner is in his study if you would make your way there to speak with him, Mr Bingley.'

Mr Bingley stayed the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Together, it was decided that Mr Bingley would escort Jane, his sister, and his brother-in-law to Hertfordshire in a few days, after a marriage settlement had been prepared: Mr Gardiner having already indicated what he expected Mr Bennet would require in the document.

* * *

When they arrived in Hertfordshire, the engagement was officially approved by Mr Bennet.

The father took delight in seeing his eldest daughter so well married. He considered that their children would be the most amiable people to ever exist… that or completely unrestrained terrors: he almost hoped for the latter for the entertainment it would bring.

Mrs Bennet was overcome with nerves when the announcement was made, however she quickly regathered herself when she realised that hedge groves would no longer be in her future and she happily began planning the wedding, choosing a time as soon as proprietary would allowed; just in case Mr Bennet fell ill.

Lizzy had to cancel her plans to visit the Collins family, as she wished to help Jane prepare for her wedding instead. Consequently, she never learned of Mr Darcy's part in separating Jane and Mr Bingley. She also soon learnt to doubt the information Mr Wickham provided her with, when, after the militia had left for Brighton, it became apparent the man had left substantial debts in Meryton. This was compounded by a tavern owner's daughter becoming in the family way, the girl claiming to have been seduced by Mr Wickham. A gentleman's daughter was also sent to visit relatives on short notice soon after, and gossip indicated that she was also in the family way due to the lieutenant. When Mr Darcy returned to the area, the gossip indicated that he bought Wickham's debts. Meryton inhabitants quickly hailed him a most generous man. Elizabeth grudgingly decided that, perhaps, she had misjudged him and he was a honourable man: even if he thought her only tolerable.

Lydia never went to Brighton, as she was required to stay and help with her sister's wedding. When the wedding took place, she gawped with Kitty over the lacy of the other ladies clothes: far nicer than Mrs Forster's. It occurred to the two young ladies that perhaps a man in the military had quite a small amount of money, obvious from Mr Wickham's debts, and if they wished for pretty things, they should find a gentleman with an estate instead. On realising that the men with estates paid them little attention, they sought their eldest sister's advice on what they needed to convince such a man to marry them. As a result, Lydia and Kitty soon applied themselves to their studies; which they had neglected for many years prior. Mrs Bennet was unsure what to make of the change, but as her husband pointed out that the more abilities the youngest girls had the more likely they would make superior matches, Mrs Bennet left them to their studies.

After the wedding and the youngest girls' departure from extreme silliness, Mrs Bennet instead focused her energies on Mary and her wardrobe, conversation skills and music choices. Mary was soon dressed, despite her disputes, in flattering new gowns and learned to hold conversations without reference to sermons. She also realised that she received more applause when she played the lighter songs her mother asked her to learn, enjoying this attention, she determined to play the easier songs, but she still practised the others in her spare time to improve her skills. She was delighted when she eventually found difficult songs which still received appreciation from listeners.

THE END

* * *

 **Post script:** Darcy accepted he had fallen head over heels in love with Lizzy when he saw her at Jane and Charles' wedding. He noticed the changes in the younger sisters and realised that Mrs Bennet's effusions had reduced significantly after she was offered the opportunity to refurbish the dowager cottage at Netherfield. In an excellent mood, given it was her sister's wedding, and with her realisation of Mr Wickham's dissolute character, Lizzy tentatively agreed to a courtship with the puzzling man.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Jane's sweetness... and occasional bite of irritation! If you see any punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
